


Fire [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the legend of the Jedi meant to Leia and Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45784) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/qdec)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fire-0) | 3.6 MB | 03:59


End file.
